Your Majesty
by Eniwe
Summary: Unster est Empereur d'un pays. Il est puissant et veut toujours plus de pouvoir. Mais Nt veut arrêter sa soif de pouvoir qui le change complétement. [Univers Alternatif : Domination du monde / Lemon !]


Hello there~

On se retrouve pour une petite fanfic qui était en fait un livetweet que j'ai fais il y a quelques temps !

 **Disclaimers** : Ceci est un lemon, le texte contient donc une scène de sexe homosexuelle.

C'est également un Unty, c'est à dire que j'écris sur les youtubers Unsterbliicher et Newtiteuf et si mes fanfics les dérangent, je peux bien évidemment les supprimer.

Merci à JayMcFlaps pour la correction, des bisous.

* * *

« Assez ! »

La voix grave résonna dans la pièce, implacable. Le silence se fit, plus personne n'osait faire un geste de peur de le contrarier davantage.

Il se leva de son trône, laissant son immense traîne d'hermine tomber à sa suite. Il commença à marcher, doucement, vers l'homme dont il venait d'interrompre le discours.  
Il s'arrêta devant lui et tous purent sentir son aura menaçante envelopper la pièce.

« Qu'avez-vous dis ? »

L'homme hésita mais le regard que lui lançait son Empereur l'obligea à parler, tremblant et bégaillant :

« Je... Majesté... Je... Je pense qu'il est impossible pour vous de dominer les mers du Sud. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, les yeux bleus scrutant le moindre détail du visage de son conseiller :

« C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. »

La claque partit d'un coup, le bruit de sa peau frappant violemment la joue de son interlocuteur résonna dans la pièce, faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
Le conseiller baissa la tête, humilié.

Un signe de la main de l'Empereur et deux gardes l'agrippèrent, chacun tenant un de ses bras fermement.

« Au cachot. Trois jours. Ni eau. Ni nourriture. »

Le conseiller releva la tête, les yeux emplis de terreur.

« Quoi ? Non ! Non, s'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie ! Non ! »

Alors que les gardes commençaient à le traîner dehors, alors que tout le monde baisser la tête pour ne pas assister à ce spectacle et que l'Empereur le regardait avec un sourire et une lueur malsaine dans le regard, une voix s'éleva :

« Arrêtez. »

La voix était posée, calme, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes en direction du trône qui dominait la salle en haut d'une estrade.  
Un homme y était debout, richement habillé, les cheveux singuliers puisque bruns avec une seule mèche blonde.

Tous inclinèrent la tête quand il traversa la salle pour rejoindre l'Empereur.  
Il posa délicatement une main sur sa joue pour tenter de le calmer :  
« Unster... Arrête. »

L'Empereur se détourna de lui en quelques pas, la rage dans ses yeux.

« Sortez. Tous. »

Personne ne se fit prier et la salle commença à se vider de ses conseillers.

« Majesté..., commença un des soldats, que...  
-Laissez-le. Mais que je ne vous reprenne pas à douter de la puissance de mon armée, prévient-il, la voix sombre et menaçante. »

Le conseiller sentit le soulagement l'envahir et il jeta un regard de remerciement à son sauveur, fuyant ensuite rapidement la salle. Les deux gardes restant suivirent le pas.

L'Empereur Unsterbliicher retourna à son trône et s'y assit prestement, laissant sa tête reposer dans sa main, son bras sur l'accoudoir.

Il observa l'homme qui avait osé l'interrompre et celui-ci commença à marcher dans sa direction :

« Unster...  
-Tais-toi. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans une bataille de regard acharné. L'Empereur Unster voulait affirmer sa domination sur l'autre mais celui-ci refusait. Il n'était pas comme tous les autres, il n'acceptait pas ses règles et son emprise sur les autres d'un simple regard et d'une simple parole. Il était spécial.

Cependant, le regard bleu était intense et il se sentit frémir. L'envie de baisser les yeux était si forte, c'était si étrange. L'aura de leader qui le surplombait luttait contre sa volonté propre. C'était tellement impressionnant de voir ce dont cet homme était capable.

Un soupir et le souverain passa une main sur son épaule, détachant d'un geste habile, sa longue cape de fourrure qui retomba de chaque côté de son trône avec un bruit sourd, à cause de sa lourdeur.

« Nt. Avance-toi. »

Il fit comme il lui était demandé, s'approchant pas à pas, doucement, avant de se retrouver devant cette estrade qui soutenait le trône d'or.

Le regard coléreux d'Unster lui fit finalement baissé les yeux, maintenant qu'il était si proche de lui, à pouvoir admirer les différentes nuances de bleus de son regard.

« Je suis ton souverain, Nt. Qu'est ce que l'on fait quand on se présente devant son souverain ? »

Il soupira, montrant à son interlocuteur tout l'agacement que lui prodiguer ses ordres et règles stupides. Il commença à se baisser pour poser un genou à terre mais il fut interrompu en plein milieu de son mouvement.

« Non. Plus près. »

Il releva la tête, la confusion se lisant sur ses traits mais s'exécuta. Il monta sur la chaire et posa un genoux à terre, à quelques centimètres seulement des pieds de l'Empereur. Celui-ci se pencha vers lui et, d'un geste brusque, agrippa son visage avec une main, lui relevant la tête pour qu'il plonge son regard dans le sien. Nt pouvait y lire la colère, encore présente, mais également une pointe de folie. Il avait tellement du mal à reconnaître l'homme qu'il aimait dans ce regard. Le pouvoir. La soif de pouvoir. Cela changeait un homme.

Il écrasa durement ses lèvres contre les siennes et Nt lâcha un gémissement de surprise, permettant à Unster de pénétrer sa bouche avec sa langue.  
Il le domina entièrement, ne laissant à ses lèvres aucun répit, menant totalement la danse qu'il avait commencé.

Il coupa court au baiser, laissant sa bouche embrasser sa mâchoire, presque tendrement. Il finit par arriver au lobe de son oreille qu'il mordilla avant de lâcher un murmure grave :

« Ne me montres plus jamais un tel irrespect. »

Sa voix lui envoya un frisson dans toute son échine. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir une punition pour son action. Unster appréciait très peu qu'on puisse remettre en cause son autorité tyrannique.

Il sentit le souffle chaud quitter son oreille alors qu'Unster se redressait dans son trône, l'attirant à lui en l'attrapant une nouvelle fois à la mâchoire. Il fut obligé de se redresser, ses genoux quittant le sol alors qu'il s'appuya sur les accoudoirs. Son corps avait une position étrange et en quelques secondes, il sentit ses bras commencer à trembler à cause du poids qu'ils devaient maintenir.

Il sentit le sourire du souverain dans son cou alors que celui-ci avait commencé à le mordiller et à le sucer, laissant diverses marques qui lui rappellerait que Nt lui appartenait et qu'il n'avait aucun ordre à discuter.

Nt sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge et il se mordilla la lèvre pour éviter un gémissement de sortir de sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser la satisfaction de lui montrer l'effet qu'il arrivait à avoir, simplement en jouant avec son cou.

Une main agrippa son bras et le poussa à se relever complètement et à poser ses genoux de chaque côté des cuisses d'Unster, dans un équilibre précaire, alors qu'il se retrouvait coller contre le corps chaud de son amant. Il sentit les mains ensuite le tenir par les fesses et en baissant la tête vers l'Empereur, il vit l'immense sourire pervers qu'il arborait.

Il sentit les mains passer en dessous de son vêtement, ainsi que son sous-vêtement, touchant allègrement et sans aucune gêne sa peau nue. Il baissa la tête une nouvelle fois pour se jeter sur les lèvres d'Unster, avidement. Il avait beau avoir des sentiments partagés envers lui, l'excitation qu'il arrivait à lui faire ressentir était indéniable. Il se sentait durcir, simplement en sentant ses mains sur son corps et ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il sentait ses joues rougir alors qu'un doigt s'égara près de l'entrée de son intimité, tournant autour avec pour seul but de l'exciter, de faire monter en lui son désir de l'autre.

Les mains remontèrent et agrippèrent le vêtements pour le baisser jusqu'à ses genoux, libérant ainsi sa semi-érection sous un regard appréciateur.

Il sentit une main repartir jouer avec son intimité tandis que l'autre effleura son membre, aussi légèrement qu'une plume. Comme un réflexe, ses hanches se rapprochèrent de l'autre par elle-même, demandant plus de contact de cette main fantomatique.

Unster ré-embrassa sa mâchoire avant de souffler, sa voix plus grave que précédemment à cause de l'excitation que la vision de son amant lui apportait :

« Nt. »

Il sentit clairement une grosseur dure contre ses fesses alors que son propre membre se colla contre la main chaude d'Unster, lui aussi pleinement érigé. Un gémissement quitta ses lèvres.

Il sentit un doigt entrer dans son antre chaude. Il avait beau avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'intrusion, il le ressentit de façon très inconfortable, puisque qu'il n'était lubrifié d'aucune façon. Le doigt glissa difficilement jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même mais en quelques mouvements habiles, il sentit le plaisir monter en lui alors que ses hanches commençaient à bouger pour créer des frictions sur son membre et pour bouger ce doigt en lui.

Il commençait à gémir sans discontinuer.

Il sentit le plaisir augmenter encore d'un cran quand Unster rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième.

Mais cela ne lui suffit rapidement plus. Se penchant vers Unster et posant sa tête contre son épaule, il lui murmura, la voix plaignante :

« S'il te plaît. »

Il vit un sourire doux naître sur les lèvres de son amant mais une lueur étrange dans son regard.

« Le mot magique. »

Nt fut confus.

Ne venait-il pas de ... Oh.

« S'il vous plaît... Majesté.

\- C'est bien, Nt. Lève-toi un peu. »

Il obéit, se relevant légèrement pour laisser la place à Unster de descendre suffisamment son pantalon pour sortir son érection et Nt se re-baissa doucement, sentant ce membre à son entrée.

Unster souleva ses hanches, le pénétrant doucement.

Les deux restèrent un moment sans bouger, laissant Nt s'habituer à l'intrusion.

Puis, ils commencèrent à bouger. Les mouvements étaient d'abord lents et sensuels. Mais le besoin d'arriver à la délivrance se fit vite ressentir et Nt essaya d'accélérer le mouvement. Cependant, Unster agrippa ses hanches, le retenant. Une plainte sortit de ses lèvres.

« Tu n'as pas été très obéissant, vilain garçon. »

Une nouvelle plainte s'éleva alors que l'Empereur effleura la cuisse de Nt, juste à côté de son membre.

Des larmes de frustration commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… »

Un mouvement de hanche et un mouvement sur son membre. Mais c'était lent. Et le souverain n'ajouta rien de plus.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Les larmes avaient commencé à tomber sur ses joues et il lança un regard plaintif à Unster.

« Je t'en supplie. Majesté. Ma-jesté. Je vous en supplie. Je... Je ne recommencerais plus. Je vous en supplie. »

Un sourire sadique fleurit sur son visage et il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient bien plus violents, allant toujours plus loin en Nt.

Ils sentirent rapidement leur fin approchée. Unster appliqua des mouvements sur l'avant de Nt, cherchant à le faire jouir en même temps que lui. Il put sentir les chairs de Nt se resserrer alors qu'un liquide blanc tâcha sa main. Un hurlement de pur plaisir emplit la salle, résonnant sur les murs et dans l'espace vide.

Unster suivit rapidement, se libérant à son tour.

Nt s'écroula sur Unster, le souffle court, cherchant à capter toute l'oxygène qu'il pouvait. Il se blottit dans le cou d'Unster alors que celui-ci pencha la tête en arrière.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, savourant chacun la présence de l'autre. Nt avait l'impression d'avoir retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait avant qu'il ne devienne ce... tyran.

Mais un garde entra dans la salle quelques instants plus tard, rougissant furieusement en voyant la position compromettante dans laquelle il était. Il détourna le regard, informant l'Empereur qu'une affaire urgente l'attendait. Nt se releva, attrapa ses vêtements et se rhabilla prestement avant de quitter la salle. Il entendit la voix d'Unster s'élever, la même voix froide qu'il prenait quand il s'adressait à ses sujets, celle que Nt ne pouvait supporter.

Peut-être que rien n'avait changé. Que rien ne changerait jamais.

* * *

Voilà ! Je sais que des gens attendaient que je le post sur ce site (coucou Yuuuum) !

J'espère que ça vous a plut (surtout à ceux qui ne l'ont jamais lu).

Cœur sur vous,

Eniwe.


End file.
